The invention relates generally to rotary internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for cooling the internal components of a rotary internal combustion engine and to arrangements for increasing the effective horse power output of such engines. In addition, the invention relates to arrangements for diminishing the loss of pressure gas past the rotor side seals.
In the past, the incoming fuel-air charge has sometimes been used to cool the rotor and rotor shaft or crankshaft of a rotary internal combustion engine. However, the use of the incoming fuel-air charge for cooling generally involves a sacrifice in the volumetric efficiency of the engine.